We Are Fairy Tail
by I am the Harbinger
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on the We Are Fairy Tail forum here on


A collection of one-shots, based on the We Are Fairy Tail forum. Here are the characters in this story.

(JudgementofCorruption-LOVELESS)

Mao- A mage capable of reading minds. He is best friends with Ryan.

Ryan - An ADD Explosion powered mage who is best friends with Mao. He also has a unique relationship with Eri.

Mayu - A knife wielding mage who is Elric's official Yandere.

(Lord Belphegor)

Eri - a mysterious woman with hidden motives. Unique relationship with Ryan.

(Elden Aranye)

Elric - A new mage who is also the local nice guy. He is completely oblivious to love.

(Signed with a Rose)

Ariel - a sweet girl with a troubled past.

(Goddesslyness of MjmNEE-chan)

Maddie - An angry, little woman.

* * *

"Urg..." Mao, the mind reading mage stood in front of the Request Board. He needed money. Soon. He constantly went on missions with Ryan, the explosion mage as well as his best friend, or one of the other reckless mages, so he was always short of money. Having missed rent three times in a row now, Mao was at risk of being evicted.

"Destroy the Dark Guild... 50,000 Jewels." He whispered looking at the Request Board. "Escort Precious Goods, 10,000 Jewels... Urg..." All of these missions required a combat mage, which Mao was not.

About to give up and take a chance on a team mission with someone, a piece of paper suddenly caught his eye. "To any mage from any of the guilds. We, of Sorcerer Magazine, are looking for info on different mages' fathers for our Father's Day issue. We will pay 10,000 jewels for each mage's info." The request had said. Mao ripped off the paper and smiled. He went off to find Makarov to get the mission approved for him.

10 minutes later...

Mao glanced around the guild hall looking for his first vict- I mean interviewee. He could simply read a hand full of peoples minds to get the information, but the magazine wants the information from the mage's mouths. Despite this, there are quite a few people in this guild who's minds he could not read.

"Hey, Mao!" He heard a familiar voice yell.

'Speak of the devil,' Mao thought as he turned around. Now in front of him was Ryan Cecilia, the ADD child of Fairy Tail, and Eri, a mysterious woman with a huge rack.

She had joined Fairy Tail when they went on a rather... terrifying mission, and seemed to be spending a rather large amount of time with Ryan. Still they all got along well, though he tries to keep his distance from her. Interestingly enough these two are some of the few in the guild, whom are non-Dragon Slayer, whose minds he could not read.

"Ryan, we must really get back to-" Eri began in a calm voice.

"Don't worry! It'll be fine!" Ryan laughed nonchalantly.

'What were they doing?' Mao wondered. He may as well start with them. "If you guys could do me a favor, could you tell me a bit about your fathers? It's for a small mission I'm working on." Mao asked.

"Sure." Ryan answered, gaining a sigh of slight frustration from Eri. "My dad was a fisherman. He was strong too. Taught me every thing I knew before he passed away."

Mao's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't known his father had died. "How'd he die?"

"He beat an alligator on the nose with a stick," Ryan explained.

Mao sighed. 'An idiot. Like father like son...' "How about you?"

Mao asked Eri. She was silent for a moment then simply answered, "My 'father', if you want to put it that way, is often depicted as a large serpent, or a water demon" She walked off, beckoning Ryan to follow her.

"Um..." Mao began.

"Ha. She said serpent," Ryan laughed.

"Just go." Mao said getting annoyed. Why would she give him such a fake answer like that?

2 minutes later...

"Elric!" Mao called out to one of the newer mages. The blue haired Fade mage looked up and smiled. The two had met before Elric joined, where they also met someone else who joined soon afterwards. "I'm doing a job for Sorcerer Magazine. I was wondering if you could tell me about your father."

"Hm? Sure. My father, for one thing was an awesome mage using Fade magic." Elric told him. "Unfortunately, since he was murdered, he never got to teach me much of it, leaving it to my grandfather..." Elric's voice seemed to crack.

Mao sighed. He should have read his mind before approaching him to make sure he wasn't an orphan.

He turned on his Mind Powers to read his mind, in order to find out what questions to avoid, when suddenly he heard in his head, 'IS HE MAKING MY BELOVED CRY?' Mao looked around and saw Mayu, who was a total Yandere for Elric, watching them from the bar, chanting in her mind, 'Kill. Kill. Kill.'

"Uh I got to go. See you!" Mao quickly left Elric, lest he feel the wrath of the Yandere.

3 minutes later...

Mao let out a breath of relief outside of the Guild Hall. He hated it when people had violent thoughts. Especially towards him. He looked up and saw the fire mage, Maddie.

In a desperate attempt for an interview, he decided to ask. "Hey Mad-"

"Fuck off Mind Boy." She said walking past him. Mao sighed as she went into the guild.

So far he only accumulated 20,000 from Ryan and Elric. 30,000 since he knew about Mayu's dad.

"Having fun?" He heard a voice ask. He turned his head and saw Ariel standing to the left of him.

Mao chuckled a slight bit. He and the Air mage had gone on a few missions together in the past, though they never really talk.

They still got along well, so Mao never felt the need to read her memories to test her trustworthiness. She was also one of the few people he could chat decently with. Her hair shined brilliantly.

"Not really. Though you may be able to fix it." He tells her.

She rose an eyebrow, "How so?"

"You see, I'm doing a job for Sorcerer Magazine and they tasked me to get info on members for a special article." Mao explained "Mind if I interview you?"

Ariel scratched the back of her head and replied, "Sure, I guess."

"Okay, First off, what can you tell me about your father?" He asked with a smile.

Ariel froze slightly. "Your joking, right?" She asked venomously.

"What? No. My job was to ask about everyone's fa-" Mao began as Ariel brought her hand up.

Slap!

A sharp pain went through Mao's face. "Wh-wha-?"  
"You're a real jerk, you know that?" She yelled at him before storming off.

Mao stared at disbelief. He had not seen this coming. "What... the hell? What is wrong with her!" Mao was suddenly confused and angry, something rare for him. He kicked the wall, "Why did she get so mad."

"You didn't know, did ya boy?" Master Makarov said from behind him. Mao glanced back and saw him looking at him with disappointed eyes.

"Know what? Did something happen to her, Master?" Mao asked him.

Makarov sighed as he shook his head. "For a mind reader, you are not that smart, are you?"

"urk..." Mao bowed to Makarov, "Please... tell me about her."

"..." Makarov closed his eyes, "Her father had hurt her badly when she was young. For the whole story, you'll have to ask her."

"... Okay..." Mao nodded. He felt like an idiot. He had refused to read the minds of those he trusted and now he ended up hurting someone because of it. He had to make it up to her somehow...

Later that night...

Ariel was sitting on the side of a bridge staring up at the sky. Sighing, she began to swing her legs.

"Hey, if you aren't careful, you'll fall in." Mao said walking across the bridge.

Ariel let out a moan of frustration. "Urg! What do you want? How did you even find me?"

"Your hair stood out. I just wanted to apologize. I didn't know..." Mao said looking down removing his purple visor.

"Yeah, right." She muttered. "And I'm gonna forgive you for that. Then we can go out for gumdrops and ice cream."

"...I have the money to do that..." Mao offered hopefully.

"Are you being serious right now?" She asked him with disdain.

"Sorry..." Mao lowered his head again.

"Please. I've seen how your magic works, when you read minds you can see their past memories right?" Ariel barked.

"Yeah, but... I don't read the minds of those I trust!" He yelled at her now looking at her dead in the eye with extreme seriousness.

"H-huh?" She was surprised to hear such a thing from Mao. "Fe-feh! This is another one of your mind tricks isn't it!"

"I'm a jerk, not an ass!" Mao retorted. "I set situations up to be instigated, I don't do it directly!"

They stared at one another for the longest time before finally, she began to laugh, giving up. "Do you relize how ironic you just sounded. Fine. I forgive you for being an jerk." Mao let out a sigh of relief. "But I'm still gonna make you pay for gumdrops and ice cream." She yelled jabbing him in the chest.

"Yow!" Mao flinched. "Okay, okay! You got it."

"Alright" She nodded. " I'll see you tomorrow. Meet me in front of the ice cream parlor. And don't even think about being late!"

Mao smiled as she walked away, "You stay shiney." He said with a small smile

* * *

** Happy Fathers Day, you crazy mothertruckers! If this story was interesting leave a review, and stop by the We Are Fairy Tail Forum on this site to learn more about the characters.**


End file.
